


Mickey's last stand

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds a way to keep Ian with him while helping him get his meds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's last stand

Mickey took a deep breath as he stood outside the Gallagher front door.  He knew he needed to convince them this would work or Fiona was going to pull that legal guardian shit and take Ian away.  He thought he had convinced her that he could take care of Ian himself but the banging on the door 3 days ago told him he was wrong. 

 

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mickey cursed, that knock only meant one thing.  He would never admit it out loud but the fucking Gallagher clan was fucking scary standing there all together.  They were a bunch of sappy idiots most of the time but damn when they banned together they got shit done.  That’s what scared Mickey most, if they really wanted to take Ian from him they could because as badass as he was, he knew the fucking Gallagher clan wasn’t anything to mess with.  His only salvation was that Ian was at least responding to questions now, hopefully he would respond today._

_“Alright, alright come the fuck in but keep your voices down.  Ian and my whore wife’s fucking kid are sleeping.”_

_Lip was the first one to respond “Nice, I’m sure the uh Father of the Year committee will be here with your award soon.”_

_“Hey fuck you, mind your own fucking business.”_

_“Ian is my business shithead!”_

_Mickey took a step forward but was stopped by Fiona “Okay everybody calm down, we just came to talk Mickey.  We need to figure out our next step.  Debbie and Carl take Liam and go see Ian, be quiet though and just talk and let him know you’re there.  Don’t try to force him ok, now go.”_

_Mickey waited until they shut the door and started right away “Listen, I fucking told you before that I’m not sending him to some psych ward in a hospital.  He’s doing better, he can fucking respond and shit.  He took a shower this morning and ate toast and a few bites of oatmeal.”  Mickey was trying to leave the panic out of his voice but he knew they could tell.  That fucking sympathetic look that Fiona gave him made him want to scream.  He took a deep breath though because he could control his anger for Ian.  He just needed to stay calm and get them to agree to leave Ian with him._

_“1 shower, toast, and oatmeal in 2 weeks Mickey, that’s awesome.”  Fucking Lip, that asshole thought Mickey._

_“Lip, enough geez can you two just manage a civil conversation please.”  Fiona was exasperated with both of them but figured if Ian was responding like Mickey said they could always just ask him what he wanted to do.  “Let’s just go see him Lip and decide what to do from there.”_

_To both of their surprise Mickey had been telling the truth, Ian was still in bed but definitely looked a bit better.  Not much better, but better.  The room was clean, Ian definitely smelt like he was clean, and the glass of water next to the bed had definitely been drank out of.  “Hey bro,” Lip began “How ya feeling?” The entire room collectively held their breath for a few brief seconds.  Lip and Fiona not expecting a response, Debbie and Carl staring at their older siblings not sure what to think, and Mickey silently willing this to be one of the times Ian responds._

_“Tired,” he said it so low and if the room hadn’t been so quiet they might not have heard him.  It was crazy how happy everyone got from just that one simple word, Fiona grabbed Lip’s arm and they both let out a deep breath.  Debbie and Carl smiled and patted Ian’s arm and Mickey visibly relaxed and let out the breath he knew he had been holding.  After a few more minutes of each Gallagher talking about their week Fiona decided to let Ian get some rest but Lip was determined to find out once and for all where Ian wanted to be, he wouldn’t be satisfied until he heard it from him.  So even though deep down he knew the answer, he still had to ask.  “Ian, we uh we kind of need to figure out how when and how we’re getting you home.  I know you’re probably missing your own bed and Mickey can come by anytime.” Mickey rolled his eyes and thought to himself yeah thanks for throwing the dog a bone you fuckhead.  “So uh, we have Kev’s truck today so you wouldn’t have to walk and” but a small voice that was music to Mickey’s ears interrupted Lip._

_“With Mickey”_

_“What Ian?”_

_“With Mick, stay with Mick” Ian then closed his eyes and Fiona recognizing his need to sleep waved everyone out of the room.  As soon as she sent the younger kids to the car she turned and addressed Lip and Mickey, “OK Mickey, he can stay until we can get him an appointment at the clinic but he is going to the clinic.”  She raised her hand to wave Lip’s protest off.  “You’ve done good Mickey but he needs to see a doctor and get evaluated.  They may hold him for a little while to regulate him but it’s what’s best.  I promise.  We’ll call you tomorrow to check on him.”  She ushered Lip out of the door not giving Mickey a chance to protest._

 

Mickey shook the memory out of his head and opened the Gallagher door, silently praying that his plan would work.  “Hey uh Fiona, can I uh talk to you for a second.” Mickey said while looking around at the Gallagher and Ball clan assembled in the living room.  He didn’t wait for a reply as he headed towards the kitchen; he wasn’t at all surprised to see Lip standing next to Fiona when he turned around.  Still he started talking immediately.  “Look I uh, I found a way to get Ian health insurance.  It ain’t great insurance or anything but it’ll get him to a doctor instead of the fucking free clinic where you want him to go.” Mickey didn’t mean to end with the smartass remark but he was still pissed about the whole psych ward thing.

“Mickey that’s great but how?”

“Construction job…my Aunt, the one that took Mandy in, she has a friend who can give Ian a job working construction on some new shit their building downtown.  Job starts end of this week and is guaranteed work and health insurance for at least 6 months, maybe more.”

“That’s great Mickey but ummm” Fiona turned to Lip for help “What she’s saying Mickey is that Ian isn’t going to be in any shape to work construction, especially not at the end of this fucking week.”

“Yeah no shit Sherlock, for a genius you’re a fucking idiot.  Guy agreed to give the job to Ian but I’ll do all the work.  Fuckers don’t care who’s working as long as their getting 8 hours a day.  I figure it’s good money and as long as Ian’s name is on everything he can get the insurance.”  Mickey paused and when he didn’t hear any resistance he continued on.  “I already called and found a doctor and explained the whole situation, guy says he’ll take him on as a patient without being hospitalized as long as he hasn’t tried to hurt himself or anyone else.  Told him for sure he hadn’t so I made the appointment for next Friday at 1.  Doc was gonna take him this week but I won’t get the insurance card until next week so we had to wait.”  Mickey looked quickly back and forth between Lip and Fiona, but when they still offered no reply he continued on.  “Since Ian’s still not 18 I’ll need you to sign these papers and we’re good to go.  I set everything up and all you guys need to do is agree to it….and maybe take him to a few appointments.  I already covered getting off early to take him to his first one on Friday by agreeing to work off the clock setting up supplies this Sunday before the job actually starts.”  Mickey paused and felt himself starting to gnaw on his lips like he did when he was nervous.  Fuck, he felt like a middle school girl waiting to be asked to the dance his heart was racing so fast.  Fucking Gallaghers are always talking and the one time he wants them to just speak up they are absolutely silent.  “Look, you guys said he needed to see a doctor and this way…”

“Yes Mickey,” Fiona interrupted him with a smile and tears in her eyes. “Yes Mickey, we agree.  That’s a good plan.” she choked out before quickly wrapping him in a hug.  Mickey shoved the papers at her and she signed quickly with a smile and rubbed lightly on his arm.  “We’ll all take turns working his appointments into our schedules and helping you with whatever you need.  We won’t make him leave the place where he wants to be or who he wants to be with, ok.”  Mickey shrugged and gave a small smile but quickly headed towards the door.  He paused and turned “Mandy works nights so her and Svetlana will keep an eye on him during the day until he’s on his feet, might be good to have his family coming by too, get him out of bed quicker maybe.”  He swallowed and headed out the door back home to Ian; back to the man he only just started to admit to himself that he was in love with. 

 

****

With the kids in bed Fiona walked over to Lip’s room.  “No class tomorrow?”

“Naw, professor has major dental work or some shit and I’m surprisingly ahead on my labs so nothing required but study time tomorrow.”

“Hmmm,” Fiona nodded her head “I don’t know the whole story with Mickey and Ian but I’m sure you do.  According to Kev the whole Alibi proclamation wasn’t a shock to him either.”

“Yeah uh Fiona, it’s a long story but uh this thing has been going on for quite a while.  Mickey’s 2 juvie stints had something to do with Ian and his getting shot twice were both due to Ian.  Plus, uh the Russian he married” Lip pauses and clears his throat “well she got pregnant when Terry caught Mickey with Ian and beat the shit out of them both, then brought her over to fuck Mickey in front of Ian.  Something about fucking the gay out.  Anyway, Terry’s back in jail because he flipped his shit after Mickey’s coming out declaration at the Alibi.” 

Fiona stood in shock for a few seconds “So I’m assuming his taking off to the Army was right around the time Mickey got married.  Fuck Lip, how did I not know any of this?”

“Don’t beat yourself up, I knew and I wasn’t any help.”

“Shit though, all that and they’re still together.  All that and they’re still holding on to each other.  Fuck Lip, just that alone would tell me they loved each other.”

“Yeah seems like it, and after today Fi I think this shit might be for life.  I mean that fucking plan is….well it’s a Lip plan, fucking genius actually.”

“Yeah, a legit paycheck and health insurance, and a real doctor.  He fucking made appointments Lip, a whole plan.”  Fiona’s brows were scrunched up in thought “I don’t really know what to do actually.”

“Well I guess I can take Monday and Wednesday during the day since I don’t have class until 5, Debbie and Carl can rotate Fridays since there’s only 4 day weeks for the rest of the year, and you can take Tuesday and Thursday since your shift doesn’t start until late.  Plus maybe we can get Sheila to maybe cook a few meals to make sure they have something to eat.”

Fiona smiled “Sounds perfect Lip, never thought I’d say this but uh damn, I sure am glad our brother fell in love with Mickey Milkovich.”

“Yeah, glad Mickey fell in love with him right back.”


End file.
